


Boyfriend Shirt

by xserenity



Series: Dressing Dick Grayson [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Boyfriend shirts, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jason can't concentrate, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Jason was taking a well-earned vacation day. Planned to relax and watch some movies. Though, he didn’t expect a visit from Dick. Not that he minded. Even better, Dick was unintentionally full-filling one of his fantasies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Made this into a series. Hoping to add more later on whenever I get random inspiration or ideas. Hope you enjoy the second part :)

Slumped against the comforts of a nice plush couch, Jason let out a pleased sigh.

It was a peaceful and quiet night, one of the rare days where the Red Hood decided to take a break from patrolling. Call it a vacation day. Gotham City was safe with the amount of vigilantes they currently have stationed throughout the city, courtesy of the Batman. He could afford some ‘me’ time and leave his job in the hands of his family – the family that he frequently has an on-and-off relationship with.

Jason sunk further into the cushioned couch, settling in as he covered himself with a warm, fluffy blanket, getting comfortable for movie night with himself. He picked up the bowl of popcorn resting on the table beside him and plopped it in his lap while he simultaneously turned on the TV.

The vigilante went straight to Netflix – a great source for his late night marathons – and searched through the catalog for something interesting to watch. As he scrolled pass multiple movies, he heard a knock. Paused, Jason waited a second. Another knock came.

Usually, Jason doesn’t get late night visits. And if he did, it could only be one person.

Jason grumbled, having to leave the coziness of his blanket and couch, and approached the window. The visitor was most likely crouched on the fire escape.

And what do you know? It was exactly who he thought it was. The all mighty Nightwing, waving at him with a wide shit-eating grin on his face.

Not like Jason wasn’t happy to see him, he was actually ecstatic; but he wasn’t showing it on his face. Cause sometimes, he just liked to mess around with his pretty bird.

He flipped the latch, unlocking the window and sliding it open to let his boyfriend in. A foot landed on the windowsill and Jason backed up a bit to leave room for Nightwing.

“What are you doing here?” Jason asked as he watched the older bird land on his feet with a soft thud.

Nightwing ignored him for a second as he turned around to close the window, shutting out the cold air from filling into the heated room. He twirled back around on his soles, tilted his head back slightly to meet Jason’s face.

A sweet smile. “I missed you.” A whisper, almost shy.

Yeah, about Jason being annoyed but not really annoyed? He definitely wasn’t anymore and not like he could even put on his stoic face because _god_ , when Dick is being all sweet like this, he all but melted.

Jason’s lips curved into a grin. “You’re such a dork. Shouldn’t you be patrolling? It’s still early.”

The older Robin shrugged his shoulders as he glanced around the room before settling his gaze back on Jason. “It was quiet.”

“So you decided to visit me instead?”

Nightwing nodded and took a step forward, closing the small distance between them. Jason kept his gaze on the shorter male, watched as Nightwing brought his hands to his face, removing the mask to reveal those beautiful sapphire eyes.

The mask was flung to the side and Jason almost rolled his eyes at that. Typical of Dick to liter his clothes all over the place. And oh, there goes the gloves too. He almost made a retort at that, but instead, he was distracted when he felt cool hands traveling slowly up his arms, gliding gently across his shoulders.

He shivered at the touch, fingers curling, tickling the back of his neck. It was cold but it felt nice, a touch that sent an electrifying current throughout his body. Dick locked his hands behind Jason’s nape and pulled their bodies flush against each other.

Jason hummed at the gesture and gripped Dick’s hips, squeezing it before he started teasingly rubbing circles against the tight suit. “You’re such a flirt.”

Dick chuckled. “Kiss me?” A soft whisper escaped those beautiful chapped lips. 

“Needy,” Jason joked.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dick’s cool ones, a gentle, yet chaste kiss. Jason could feel lips curving into a small smile.

The younger pulled back slightly only to rest his forehead against his lover. He could feel how cold Dick’s body was, knew that Gotham nights were cold.

“So, you want to watch a movie with me? Warm up? Cause you’re cold.”

Baby blue eyes twinkled, a little excitement flickering in them.

“Do I get hot chocolate too?”

“I was thinking more of, cuddling. On the couch. Wrapped in the blanket.”

“Kinky.”

Now that, Jason rolled his eyes at. “Really Dick?”

The older man chuckled. “Kidding of course.” And kissed Jason. “We can also maybe make out.”

“You mean, most likely will make out.”

Dick laughed. “Would love to do that too. Just let me get changed first.”

Dick stalled for a few seconds and Jason could tell he didn’t want to let go. The younger smirked at knowing that. Reluctantly, Dick broke apart from Jason’s hold and frowned a bit at the loss of warmth. Green eyes watched as his boyfriend turned around, facing his back towards him and couldn’t help but be awed at how well the suit fit him. He saw it every time and every time, he couldn’t help but gawk. Dick’s literal second skin, wrapped tight around his body, showing every curve of his firm and fine muscles.

Jason was in a bit of a daze as he was totally checking Dick out, but quickly snapped out of it when he heard the other speak.

“Help me unzip?” Dick asked.

“God, Dickie, I can’t see how you get yourself into your suit,” Jason snickered, poking fun at him. It wasn’t like he’s never helped Dick in and out of his uniform before.

Jason found the zipper located at the top of Dick’s uniform and pulled it down ever so slowly, teasing the vigilante as he whined, urging Jason to hurry up.

He laughed. “Babe, be a little patient.” And he heard Dick huff.

Jason ignored his plea and continued doing what he was doing but he eventually zipped Nightwing all the way down to his ass, could see the cute little briefs he was wearing. They were the Batman ones this time. The younger man wasn’t even surprised considering he knows what’s in Dick’s underwear collection.

He glanced at the Boy Wonder’s beautiful golden sun-kissed skin, staring at the multiple scars that painted his broad back. He traced a finger slowly up his back and felt Dick flinch, arching back into his touch.

“J-Jay!”

“You’re just so gorgeous,” he teased and pressed a kiss against the back of his nape, smiling into his skin. “I know you’re enjoying this. Don’t even pretend.”

“J-Jason! Just-“ He didn’t have to look to know that Dick was blushing. Absolutely embarrassed, stumbling on his words, getting all tongue tied as he tried to find an excuse.

The younger pulled back and gave Dick a smack on his ass, hearing the older yelp at the contact. He gave a slight push to his boyfriend, telling him to go change quickly so they can get this movie started.

Dick glanced back over his shoulder as he headed down the hall, throwing Jason a vicious glare, though he obviously knew the former Robin wasn’t really angry. He was just trying to hide his embarrassment. Such a drama queen.

Jason watched as his boyfriend disappeared into his room before heading back to the couch. He continued his earlier search of trying to find a suitable movie that he would enjoy, was hoping to watch something with a bit of excitement. Though now, he was considering a laid-back movie, something soothing so he could cuddle with Dick.

A couple of minutes later, he hears shuffling coming from down the hall.

“Jason, where are all my clothes?”

“In the dirty basket. You telling me you ran out of clean clothes?” The vigilante answered, continuing to flip through the catalog.

“Oh.”

Jason literally rolled his eyes at that answer. He knew how lazy Grayson could be at taking care of his own needs and typically, it was always Jason who did the laundry anyways. No surprise Dick didn’t know where his clothes were since he tended to just toss them everywhere, leaving it for Jason to pick up after him. He’s told Dick to put it in the basket on several occasions, which he sometimes follows but typically, a forgetful fool. He needs to apply better discipline to the man.

“I swear to god, Di-“ Jason grumbled but stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of the Boy Wonder.

Dick eyed him with curiosity in his blue eyes. “What?”

Well shit. Guess it was a good thing he had no clean clothes left. Kudos to Jason for being a lazy bum for once and not doing the laundry. Things do pay off from having a lazy boyfriend.

“…Jay?” Dick piped up again, popping his hip as he stood in the kitchen, staring back at Jason.

“Is that my pajama top?”

Green eyes stared intensely at the Boy Wonder, slight lust reflecting in those greenish orbs. Dick was dressed in just one of his maroon pajama top, a tad big on his slim but finely toned body. The shirt hung loosely around his body, sleeves covering the majority of his hands, revealing just the tip of long, thin, pretty fingers. The best part though was that he wasn’t wearing any pants. Just his briefs, which he could barely see due to the fact that the shirt was covering his front and his butt. But that didn’t matter. The appeal here was, Dick Grayson in Jason’s shirt. His shirt. The boyfriend’s shirt.

Jason was dazzled by the gorgeous curve of his beautiful ass. And oh god, his legs too. How toned those thighs wear, chiseled and a luscious golden color. He just wanted to plant kisses all over, mark up his pretty skin with bruises.

He knew he was drooling but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t every day he could see a sexy looking Dick Grayson in _his_ shirt. He’d seen Dick naked many times but this and that were different. The former Robin wearing nothing but a shirt – _his shirt_ – and underwear just screamed erotic. Even better, if he just lost those briefs, Jason would probably just pounce on him right now.

“Yeah. I mean, I couldn’t find anything else," Dick shrugged, oblivious to the hungry look Jason was giving him. The older walked towards the refrigerator, opening it as he rummaged around for probably something to quench his thirst.

Jason hummed quietly to himself checking Dick out from behind, watching the shirt ride up as the man bent down to look deeper into the fridge. Observed how his butt and thigh muscles seem to spasm ever so slightly, those buttocks squeezing tight as they flex, the somewhat cute batman logos contorting.

The second Robin kept his eye on the first Boy Wonder as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal and finally made his way to the couch. He fell with a soft thud onto the cushion, settling into the spot right next to Jason.

“So-“ Dick paused, taking a bite of his cereal. “Wut are we warching?”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Er’m no-t.”

“Really? Because it looks and sounds like you are.”

Dick grinned, said nothing and continued munching on his cereal loudly as he watched Jason skim through the comedy section of Netflix.

After a couple of minutes, Jason gave up in defeat and dropped the controller onto the couch. “Fuck. I give up.” He groaned and slid down in his seat, leaning into Dick’s arm to rest his head against the man’s shoulder.

Dick chuckled, felt Jason’s soft hair tickling his neck and kissed the top of his head. “Let me take over.” Jason grunted at that idea, would rather let his boyfriend drive while he could be the lazy one for once.

The Boy Wonder took control and spent time actually reading movie descriptions. Jason was partially paying attention but got bored and his eyes began to wander and fell upon beautiful luscious golden skin. Dick sat with his thighs pressed together and Jason quickly found his hands resting atop his right thigh. Calloused fingers tenderly grazed up and down the smooth skin, feeling bumps of hardened flesh, scars that Dick received from his countless battles.

He heard Dick whimper softly, humming from the touch and kept his focus on the TV screen. Jason kept up with his ministrations, lazily drawing circles and swirls on Dick’s skin.

“Found one.”

“Play it.” At this point, he didn’t care what they watched. He was most likely not even going to pay attention to the movie.

“You good with Zootopia?” Dick sounded excited. Such a dork. But his dork.

“Fine with me.”

Jason’s eyes flickered to the screen as the company’s logo appeared but quickly returned his gaze back to his boyfriend’s lovely thighs. He’d much rather stare at this than the movie. And an even better view, how the hem of _his shirt_ , just barely hides his crotch, resting charmingly atop his thighs. His fingers trailed teasingly up and down, inching closer and closer towards the older man’s crotch.

“Are you even paying attention?” This time, Dick looked down at his boyfriend.

“Of course.”

“Clearly not.”

“Your thighs are a better view.”

“You see them all the time.”

“Only in bed or in the shower or when you’re changing. You never walk around like this.” Jason shifted, finally meeting Dick’s bright blue eyes.

“…A-are you serious?” Dick mumbled. “Do you like me in this?” He asked, blinking curiously.

“One of my kinks actually.” Jason admitted, smirking. “You. In my clothes.”

“Oh.” Dick seemed to have realized something.

“I mean, they just look so cute on you.”

“Oh. _Oh._ ” And now, Dick was blushing.

Sometimes, Dick Grayson could be annoying but right now? Just downright fucking adorable.

“Your cheeks are turning red.”

“ _I_ _know_.” He pouted. _Pouted._ Jason grinned, loving every moment of this.

“…Is it cause it’s yours? Or like, I’m half-naked?”

“Both but mostly cause it’s mine. They just look sexy on you. How my shirts hang loosely on you and they slightly cover your butt but I can still see if you stretched or bent down and I mean-“ Jason lifted his head and straightened himself up a bit. His fingers grabbed the edges of Dick’s shirt collar, tugging it down until it glided over the older man’s shoulder to reveal his beautiful marred skin. “I can see more skin.” He placed a warm kiss on top of his shoulder.

“Jay.” Dick whispered.

Another kiss.

“Yes Babe?”

“Kiss me?”

He smirked, placed another kiss in the exact same spot “You like asking me to kiss you don’t you?” And Dick chuckled.

Jason repositioned himself so his back was pressed against the couch. He kept his gaze locked on Dick and patted his thighs, gesturing him over.

Dick nodded, teeth nipping the bottom of his own lip.

The younger watched as the Boy Wonder rose to his feet and stood right in front of Jason, never breaking their gaze. Placing each knee on either side of Jason’s legs, Dick reached down to wrap his arms around Jason’s neck and slowly sat himself in the man’s lap, straddling him. He shifted, closing the distance between him and his lover, knees hugging tightly around Jason’s legs, arms locked around his neck, chests to chest, hip to hip, Dick hovering mere inches away from his face, lips so close they almost touched. Breaths intermingled, as they waited expectantly for the other to move.

“Beautiful.”

Big, calloused hands crept around Dick’s back and grasped his butt, squeezing them roughly as he pulled the man even closer. He could feel so much more through the thin material of his briefs.

Dick whined, whimpering. “Jaaasooon. Kiss me already.” He breathed, hot breath tickling Jason’s lips. He chuckled.

“Yes Sweetheart.”

“Tease.”

“Yeah yeah.”

Jason kissed his lover, a chaste kiss. “Gorgeous.” Another kiss. “Babe.” And another. “Just so beautiful.” Showering his former Robin with wet kisses.

The Red Hood deepened the kiss, sucking on those luscious lips, nipping them, sucking hard enough to almost break skin. He felt Dick rock sweetly against his body, fingers getting tangled in his dark locks.

They broke apart, panting heavily and he could hear Dick swallow, searching for air. Chests heavily rising and falling as they stared at one another, dilated blue and green eyes, parted lips bruised a bright pink, glistening with saliva. 

Dick’s pretty eyelashes lowered, grinding against Jason, seeking friction, and the man beneath him growled. “Love you.” The Boy Wonder whispered, and dipped in for another kiss.

“Yeah.” Jason wasn’t one to return the L word but that didn’t mean he didn’t love him because he did. It was just a long journey, for Jason to accept and return his love. For him to accept this relationship.

It was just, the words weren’t easy for him to say. But Dick understood that. He understood Jason and he knows that he loves him. And it was okay that Jason couldn’t say it easily.

A smile graced the raven-haired man’s lips. “So-“

“So?” He answered, quirking a brow.

“I don’t think we’ll be watching this movie.”

He laughed. “No.”

“So…”

“You just want me to say something don’t you? Fine, let’s go to bed then.”

A smile. “I like the sound of that.”

“Good. Because I’ll be pleasing you all night.”

Dick laughed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jason reached for the remote, blindly feeling around for it and when he finally found it, he switched the TV off.

“Going to rock into this cute-“ He groaned, voice husky and squeezed Dick’s butt, massaging his taut muscles. “tight ass.”

Dick whimpered. “Tease.”

“Be patient Babe. And hold tight.”

“Okay. Don’t drop me.” Dick squeezed his arms around Jason and hid his face in the crook of his neck, lips gently pressed against warm skin.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Jason could feel Dick smiling, lips curling against his skin, wet tiny kisses trailing along his jawline, traveling down to his nape and collar bone.

With a bit of effort, Jason rose up from the couch, holding Dick firmly in his arms as the former Robin wrapped his legs around Jason’s waist, careful to not drop his grown-ass boyfriend. Not that it would hurt him much if he fell. If anything, the acrobat would be able to catch his own fall.

“I’m hoping this means I’ll see you more in my shirts.”

“I will if you wear one of mine.”

Jason paused briefly in the hallway. “You know I wouldn’t fit it.” He glanced down at the snickering man to give him a look of exasperation before he continued on towards his bedroom.

“I know. I still want to see.”

“I’d rip it.”

“That’s ok. Ripped shirts would look good on you too.”

“How about I rip yours right now?”

Dick chuckled as he was lowered down onto the bed, feeling the bed dip as Jason hovered above him. His broad body bracketed Dick in, his back pressed firmly against the mattress.

“Well, you’d be ripping your own shirt.”

Jason rolled his eyes and cupped the older man’s cheek, pinching him a bit for being so devious. “Guess I’d need to get new ones.”

And Dick burst into laughter, echoing throughout the small apartment, filling the atmosphere with bliss.

Tonight turned out to be better than what was planned and Jason was thankful he didn’t wash the laundry and highly considered, never washing Dick’s clothes whenever the man made plans to visit. Or an even better idea, just toss his clothes out.

“I’m so making you wear one of mine next time,” Dick threatened, pouting when Jason pinched his other cheek.

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Challenge accepted.”


End file.
